


Melissa Molasses and the Halloween Party

by JamtheDingus (orphan_account)



Series: Melissa Molasses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Gender Confusion, Halloween, Nicknames, Original Character(s), definitely not scary lol, halloween party, i guess, i mean its halloween and the main OC is dressed as Sailor Moon, its very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was October 31st; Halloween. I had been invited to a party by a billionaire, one of my old primary school friends. I'm surprised she remembered me at all really, but how could I not remember her when she was in every business magazine on Earth?</p><p>Her name was Sasha Warren, and she always called me Melissa Molasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa Molasses and the Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/Words Used:
> 
> sash  
> twitch  
> billionaire  
> comatose  
> preen  
> gorilla  
> dark  
> flap  
> molasses

It was October 31st; Halloween. I had been invited to a party by a billionaire, one of my old primary school friends. I'm surprised she remembered me, as we both are already past our thirties.

Her name was Sasha Warren, as she still looked as stunning as she did in her teens. She had dark hair and dark skin, freckled all over, with brown eyes that gleamed with mischief. Her fortune had been earned once she bought a company that was going down in the dumps. Somehow, she worked it in her favor and became one of the top dogs of the industrial world.

Imagine my surprise when I got an email from her, inviting me to her Halloween party. Surely, it must've been a joke? There was no one someone as rich and famous as Sasha Warren would have remembered someone as _un_ famous me, all the way from the third grade.

But apparently so! I received a call a few days after from Sasha herself, wondering why I didn't respond to the email. Overcome with embarrassment, it took quite a while for me to explain that I didn't believe that she could remember me.

I remember her exact words. "I would have to be as slow as molasses to forget you."

And then she went on to ridicule me for still liking molasses. She said she'd never forget how I'd always taken a bottle to school and eaten a spoonful as dessert when I'd finish my lunch. Somehow, I convinced her to share with me every time. She always said she hated it, but she never refused a taste.

We talked for _hours_ on the phone that day. About how we'd been since elementary; about our love lives. It turned out we were both single, Sasha having been divorced about a decade ago (and I, never having a steady boyfriend).  Surprising, seeing as Sasha was as gorgeous as any supermodel. Must've been a personality issue.

After nearly three hours, we got back on the subject of her party. I agreed to come, and, with a promise to bring a plus one, we said our goodbyes.

That was a week ago. Now here I am, preening in the mirror, trying to figure out who to bring to a billionaire's party. It was much too short notice to call a colleague from work, wasn't it?

As I pondered and tried to flat iron the curls from my hair, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I called, hissing as I accidentally burnt my scalp.

I scuttled to the door, blowing on the hot piece of hair in my hand so that it wouldn't burn the side of my face off. Quickly, I wiped the grease from my hands on my old, tattered shorts and opened the heavy wooden door of my small, one-bedroom house.

"Trick or treat!" A voice sang, cracking on the 'or'.

"You're 23, Greyson." Greyson Novak was my younger brother. He looked like my fraternal twin, if not a bit chubbier than I was. We were the same height at 5'9'', with the same dark-honeyed skin, and the same angled eyes, colored like evergreens. Our hair was only different because he dyed his a darker shade of red 'so that people could tell us apart'. I'm sure they would've noticed that I had boobs and he didn't, but whatever.

"So? Free candy is free candy." He sauntered in like he owned the place. Technically, neither did I (since I rented it). "You smell burnt."

"I'm doing my hair." I turned and went back to the bathroom, sighing as I picked my hair out of the cooling flat-iron.

"Stop burning your hair off." Greyson followed me. Before I could respond, he pulled a hairy object out of his bag. "What are you going to be for Halloween? I plan to get candy from every house in this city tonight."

"This city? As in, the one that's populated by at least ten thousand?" I teased, leaning over the sink and into the mirror as I inspected my hair. No way was it willing to be tamed tonight. Oh well. Curly _is_ beautiful.

"Don't sass me, Molasses."

"Don't use puns. They're unbecoming." My name is Melissa, by the way. I should've stated that earlier. Molasses was an old nickname, probably coined by Sasha.

"Who said that was a pun?" 

" _Anyway_. Why are you here?"

"I told you! We're going on a Halloween run." He flipped the hairy thing, a gorilla mask, over and put it to his face. "You'll never guess what I'm going as."

"King Kong?"

"...I was just going to be a regular gorilla, but I'll take that instead!" He began stuffing his head in the mask. "What are you going to be?" He asked again, spitting synthetic hair from his tongue.

"I didn't really think of a costume. I don't really need one, since I'm going to a Halloween party. Want to come? I was supposed to bring someone else but I never got around to asking."

"You? Got invited to a Halloween party?" He sounded skeptic.

"Thanks for the confidence boost." I turned on the faucet and began to wash the single lock of hair that I had attempted to straighten. Once it dried, it would look just as curled as the rest.

"No offense!" He finally slipped the mask on, so his voice began coming out muffled. "Sure, I'll go. Who's throwing it?"

I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel. "Sasha Warren. From elementary."

"Bruh."

"Don't say that." I reprimanded. He ignored me.

"Sasha Warren as in the billionaire?" He threw his arm around my shoulders. "You should introduce me."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No! You think every girl I talk to is my girlfriend."

"I don't think Mom is your girlfriend." I hummed, squeezing the water from my hair with the fluffy towel.

Greyson thinned his lips and brushed the comment off. "I'm going to finish getting dressed. Find an outfit. No way am I letting you ruin my Halloween streak!" He pinched my arm and ran off before I could smack him with the towel.

"What streak? All you ever did was eat all of my candy and nitpick over my outfit!" I called.

"That's the one!"

I pfft'd and began to put on my makeup. Knowing him, I would probably have to pull out one of my old Halloween get ups in order to leave.

As I waited for my foundation to dry, I wandered into the living room and pulled on the cord to the attic stairs, revealing an old, worn out stair case.

"If I die on these things because of you, I'm suing."

"I don't think that would hold in court." He called from the kitchen, before appearing in the doorway. "Looking for an outfit? Since I have the better fashion sense, I'll help!" He volunteered, pushing me up the stairs and ignoring the worrying creaks they made.

The dust up here was a killer. As Greyson searched for the lightbulb, I fanned my face and pushed up the lower sash of the window, which had a large crack in it. One that I'd meant to have gotten fixed years ago.

"You should clean."

"You should stop trick-or-treating." He ignored me again and began walking around the scattered boxes of things I never used.

"When is this party?"

"It starts at 6." I said, sticking by the window. Dust irritated my asthma, but I haven't had an attack in years. Better safe than sorry, though.

"Great! That gives us about an hour to find something, and another for us to get dressed."

"Are you really going to go to this party dressed as a gorilla?"

"Yep!" He had pulled off his mask, finally. Sweat had already slicked his hair to his forehead.

"I hope you don't hook up with anyone in that thing. You both will be drowned before you even get to a bedroom."

"Gross!" He covered his ears. "I'm 12, I don't do sex."

I snorted. " _Sure._ " I believed him, though. He was very serious about being in love before he had sex.

The window sash slowly began to slide down. "Hold on a second." I pushed myself out of the window, almost getting a few splinters on my leg I'm sure.

"Hey, don't go killing yourself! I'll get laid someday."

"Ew. I'm just looking for something to prop open the window with, Casanova."

He didn't respond, probably looking for something for me to wear. I travelled around the raised roof that surrounded the window and found a broken shingle that was just long enough to hold it open.

Instead of going back inside, I sat down on the roof, which was probably dirtier than the inside of my attic. It hadn't rained here in months.

Slowly, I inhaled the fresh air. The birds chirped and squawked at each other across the street, in my neighbors oak tree. Faintly, I could make out a cat sitting underneath, watching its prey.

A little further down the road, a little girl was shakily riding a bike down the sidewalk. Another kid, presumably her older brother, was walking beside her, steadying her every time she tilted too far.

It reminded me of when Greyson was learning how to ride a bike. His training wheels were broken, so every time he went riding, they started riding up and he fell over. One day, I decided I was sick of his crying and I grabbed a wrench from our toolbox and attempted to fix the things.

Attempted, as they ended up breaking right off in the middle of his test run.

Luckily, he was so happy I had 'fixed' them, that he didn't even notice. He rode around our cul-de-sac three times before he jumped off and hugged me. To this day, I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember that he started crying out of happiness.

I think the broken training wheels were in a box somewhere, actually.

A knock on the window interrupted my thoughts and I stood up, walking around. Greyson held up the sash for me as I dove inside.

"What were you doing up there? Looking for aliens?" He pushed the shingle into a groove in the window, effectively holding it up.

"Yeah, so they could come and take you back to space."

He laughed and shoved me. "I always figured you knew my true origins." He pulled an outfit out from behind his back.

"Ta-dah! Your outfit for tonight." He shoved it in my hands. It was an old flapper costume, though the fringe didn't look worn out. A black cigarette holder was tied to the hanger.

"When did I buy this?"

"Or, if you don't like it..." He pulled out another costume out of nowhere.

"What are you, Houdini?"  It was a Sailor Moon outfit. I remembered buying it a few years ago, in my anime phase.

"Although, this skirt will show off your pudge."

I tossed the flapper dress at him. "Better pudge than fringe." I shooed him out of the way. "Now let me get dressed, King Kong."

He pushed the box he had rummaged through back in a corner with his foot and was closing the window as I shakily descended the stairs.

The clock on the wall said 5:35. Plenty of time. Who arrived on time to these events, anyway?

I set the outfit on my bed and finished putting on my makeup. Looking through my mirror cabinet, I also found some blue-color contacts. At least now it would look like I tried.

As I heard Greyson rummaging around my living room, I wondered what impression Sasha would have of me, Sailor Moon, walking into the party with a Gorilla. I chuckled at the visual.

Getting back to the task at hand, I began to get dressed. The swimsuit undershirt thingy came on first. Whoever designed this thing tried to keep it as cannon as possible, I suppose.

Next came the skirt and the big red bows that attached to it and my chest. The brooch could've been a plastic toy instead of a fabric sew on, but I doubt anyone would be looking at it that seriously.

Next, I went back into the bathroom to style my hair in pigtails, struggling to do the signature 'meatballs'.

"She sure is dedicated to her style, that's for sure." I mumbled under my breath, finally getting the first one done. It took about a hundred hair clips and a lot of hair spray, but I think it would stay.

Sighing, I began to work on the other.

After about thirty minutes, I put the finishing touches on my hairstyle. The hairclips surprisingly stayed in place, and the tiara didn't disrupt the look at all. Obviously, my hair wasn't long enough to rival Sailor Moon's, but people would get the gist of it.

"Hallelujah." I shouted in triumph and sauntered out of the door and into the living room. "How do I look?"

"Like a weeaboo."

I rolled my eyes and began to pull on the long, red boots. "Hurry up and put your mask on."

He finished up the chips he had snagged from my pantry and swallowed down some soda. "I hope she gives out gift bags."

As I pulled on the gloves, I looked at the clock. 6:11.

"Don't make us late." I warned, checking my make up in the mirror beside the front door one last time. "I'll go start the car." I tossed him the keys to lock the door before exiting.

The sun had started to set, and a few kids were already out trick-or-treating. I had set out a bowl of candy earlier that day, but it looked like nobody had touched it yet.

I walked over to the car and unlocked the front door, somehow able to slide into the seat without flashing the entire neighborhood.

I turned the heat on and listened to the radio for a few minutes. I had just kicked my legs up and began humming to the song when Greyson came out.

"Boo." He said as he got into the car and sat down. "How far away is this place?"

"Not far. Maybe ten minutes with traffic."

"Can we stop for candy?"

I put the car in reverse and backed out. "Nope."

"You're a tyrant."

"I'm sure she'll have candy there. It _is_ a Halloween party."

He grumbled under his breath.

Thirteen minutes later, we made it to Sasha Warren's house. Compared to my hovel, it was a palace. It looked like it had four floors, a three car garage and a pool.

"I wish I had money." Greyson sighed dramatically, hopping out of my two-door car. "Let's go get candy!"

He rushed away before I closed my door, and with a shrug I followed him.

A line was formed at the entrance, with a few bodyguard-type people guarding the door. Probably checking the list.

"Greyson Novak. I'm probably in the VIP list."

I squashed the urge to facepalm. It would ruin my makeup.

"There is no VIP list." An annoyed woman was telling him as I walked up.

"Sorry, he's with me. Melissa Novak."

The bouncer glared at Greyson for a long moment, before stepping aside. "Don't cause trouble."

"Thanks!" Greyson flapped his arms as he rushed inside, acting like a child at Christmas. I didn't blame him, though. Everything in this house looked like it was worth more than my taxes, bills, and rent times three.

"Melissa Molasses!"

"Sasha?" I looked up to the staircase.

Said woman was sliding down the banister of the stair case, giggling as she nearly tripped over herself. She looked exactly the same as she did before highschool, if not even more beautiful. Perhaps a bit taller, too. She looked taller than I was, maybe 6'2''?

"Welcome to the party! Forgive me, I've already dranken... drinken? Drunk some alcohol."

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "It's fine. It' a party, right?"

Sasha was dressed as Wednesday Addams, though her dark skin contrasted Wednesday's.

"That's right! So drink and dance and go make-out in a closet. Just make sure it isn't occupied." She loudly whispered in my ear. With another drunken guffaw, she was off to mingle with more guests.

Greyson had disappeared as well, probably to check out all of the rich people and eat candy.

I fingered the ends of my hair, before going upstairs. Down the hall, I could hear a scary movie being played. It sounded like someone was getting stabbed on screen. I shuttered and went to a balcony, leaning over the railing. I've been here for five minutes and I already feel out of it.

I tapped my finger on the railing, my hair flapping as the wind blew hard. It was autumn after all. I pushed the locks behind my ears, listening to the lull off guests as the conversed both inside and outside of the mini-mansion.

"Don't look sad, Princess." A rose appeared in my peripherals and I gasped, whirling around.

"...Tuxedo Mask?"

The person behind the mask grinned and handed me the rose. "A rose cannot be compared to the moonlight, like beauty cannot be compared to you."

I had no idea what that meant.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" He (at least, I think it was a he) slipped beside me, placing a hand over mine. I was so flustered that I didn't think to pull away.

They were beautiful, with dark eyes that seemed so familiar.

"Well, I'm just not used to these kinds of parties." Another gust of wind prompted my hair to go flying, along with Tuxedo Mask's cape. It encircled us and I could feel my cheeks get heated as he moved closer.

"That's surprising. One would think a woman of your caliber would be invited to only the best social gatherings."

"My caliber? Oh no, I'm not rich." I quickly shot down that idea.

"That's not what I meant." His hand lifted mine to his lips as he bent over. My fingers twitched in his grip, and my breath hitched. Maybe this was just a dream, and I was half-comatose at home because of a sugar crash with Greyson.

"You're an interesting woman, Sailor Moon." He took another step forward, encircling my waist with his arms. He felt softer than he looked, but I just chalked that up to the suit.

His lips twitched upwards, and his eyes stared at my lips. Now that I was looking, he had really long eyelashes. His head dipped down as I made my examination, and I nearly fainted as he kissed me.

In the background, I could hear Greyson calling my name, probably looking for me on the bottom floor. The bouncer-woman from before was telling him to keep his voice down.

The rose in my grip had slipped out of my fingers as I placed them on his chest. Was that... padding that I felt?

The wind stopped blowing as this mystery person pulled away.

"Or should I call you Molasses?" I could hear the grin in his- no, her voice.

I floundered, my brain having turned to mush. Tuxedo Mask pushed the rose back in my grip.

"Farewell." She flipped off of the banister and was over before I could stop her.

"Wha- Sasha!" I rushed over and prepared myself for the worst. Instead, a grinning Sasha stood, her hat removed to reveal her long hair instead of a black wig, surrounded by her shocked guests.

We stared at each other for the longest moment, until a blush burst across my face and I touched my lips. I dropped to my knees on the balcony, holding onto the ledge.

Sasha chuckled and said something to disperse the crowd. I refused to look, as my face was still as red as flames.

I didn't know if I should've chalked the kiss up to Sasha being drunk, or what. But I didn't want to. I actually liked the kiss.

I must've been there for a while, because before I knew it, Sasha had gathered me into her arms. She had abandoned the cape and hat somewhere, as well as the breast binding.

"Sorry to surprise you. You just looked so cute up here, that I wanted to tease you."

I kept silent. I don't remember if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"I like you, Melissa." She said next, cuddling her face into my neck.

"You're just drunk."

"I liked you before I was drunk." She confessed. "I don't mean to force myself on you."

She raised a gloved hand to my lips. "I know this is sudden, but ever since I talked to you on the phone, I remembered the crush I had on you in school. You can cut off all ties with me after this, but just let me have one dance with you?"

She stood and held her hand out to me. I stared at it for a moment, a long long moment.

Absently, I wondered if this is how Sailor Moon felt every time she had an encounter with Tuxedo Mask. I felt bad for ridiculing her lovesickness.

Sasha began to chew on her lip, and I realized that I still hadn't answered. With a dramatic sigh, I grabbed onto the masked woman's hand and pulled myself up, though my grin revealed my true feelings.

"You'll have to lead."

After that night, I visited Sasha very often. She wasn't the only one with a crush in school, after all.

We eventually moved in together, but Greyson took over my one-bedroom house. He said he did it for me, in case I wanted to move back in, but I think it's mostly because he wanted to have his new girlfriend, the pink-haired bouncer, sleep over with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it. I wrote/am writing another one with these two, but I think I'll post it around Christmas, since it's set in winter.


End file.
